The Rest is Still Unwritten
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: The war is over! But there's nothing left. Sakura created a jutsu to take her to the past. She's going to rewrite history. Obito, the Uchiha Clan, Naruto and the Yondaime. Her goals are set. It's time to change everything. The future is now a blank page. This time, everyone WILL have a happy ending. One problem. How will she attract Kakashi this time? Will she be able to do it?
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: So this is a new story. I got the idea, and I'd like to see how well it's received. **

**Check out my other Kakashi/Sakura story, **_**Tabu Sensei**_**. It's doing well.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura looked at her reflection in the river. She had reverted back to her nine year old self. Her clothes had shrunk to fit her tiny stature and she felt ridiculous. She was a midget all geared up for battle. Her huge forehead was even more noticeable with the Reserve Seal's purple rhombus in the middle. Like a beacon. Damn! She had forgotten how big her forehead was when she was younger. Not fair!

She was a midget with a huge forehead that was decked out in ninja gear and ready for battle. Nothing threatening there. Nothing at all. She looked like a joke.

Sakura sighed. Her plan, was to travel to the past, and completely rewrite history. Make sure that Obito didn't get crushed on that mission and end up becoming Tobi. Make sure that he never came into contact with Madara. Make sure the Kyuubi was never released on Konoha and the Uchiha clan wouldn't be slaughtered. The Sandaime wouldn't die by Orochimaru's hand. All the pain that Naruto went through during his life, would never happen. Kakashi wouldn't die. She'd stop it all.

How the hell she had managed to change back into her nine year old self was a mystery. Though it was unplanned, maybe she could use it to her advantage. All she needed was an alibi. And a damn good one.

Her senses picked up an enemy and she whirled around to catch the kunai that had been aimed for her neck. She stood quickly and got into a fighting stance. The ninja who had made the attack stepped from the trees. He was an Iwa ninja, if she read his headband correctly.

"Aw how cute! Konoha sent a little girl after me! Or are you just playing ninja little girl?" the ninja taunted with a laugh.

Sakura twitched in annoyance. She _hated_ being called 'little girl'! When she had fought Sasori, and he kept calling her that, she wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of the puppet master. Now this prick was doing it. She'd kick his ass!

Sakura glared at him and moved.

The ninja didn't have time to be shocked as her fist slammed into the back of his head. She could hear his neck snap under the force of the blow as his body made a large crater in the earth. She smirked when he didn't move, "I'm a Jonin you asshole."

"Pretty good brat."

Sakura froze and spun around. That voice. Of _that_ person!

She laid eyes on the person she admired the most. Her shishou. Except, she was younger. A lot younger!

Tsunade was watching her with a calculating gaze. She didn't move to attack, she was analyzing Sakura. Something she always did with people she didn't know. And after seeing a little kid kill a possible Jonin rank shinobi with one punch, she wasn't dumb enough to underestimate her opponent.

"Care to explain how you're a Konoha Jonin, yet I've never heard of you? I'm quite sure that the information of a pink haired brat becoming a Jonin would've spread quickly?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura frowned. She had a job to do. She knew for a fact that her shishou was probably the most trust worthy person she knew. With her help, Sakura could possibly get into Konoha, and start her plan. Should she tell the blonde woman?

"It's hard to believe Lady Tsunade," the pinkette said softly.

The woman scoffed, "Try me."

…

"I'm from the future."

…

Tsunade blinked. Sakura blinked back.

"Prove it!" the busty blonde challenged.

Sakura got down on one knee, "I am Sakura Haruno, Jonin of Konohagakure, assistant and second apprentice to the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, there was too much chaos. Nearly everyone I knew and was friends with was dead. I couldn't handle the way everything turned out. Even though we won, it was at a great price. I created a jutsu, that mixed the Hiraishin and the Summoning Technique to send myself into the past. I plan to change everything. But somehow, my jutsu had a glitch somewhere and I'm nine again, when in all actuality, I'm seventeen."

Tsunade's face didn't betray her emotions. Nothing could be derived from her blank expression.

"If you can give me a few examples, that prove I taught you, I'll hear everything you have to say. I may even help you out."

Sakura smirked. She knew _everything_ about her shishou. "You suck at gambling. When you actually win, it's considered a bad omen."

Tsunade glared, but didn't deny, because it was a fact.

Sakura pointed to her forehead, "You created the Reserve Seal, which I was able to master during the war. You modeled it after the decoration on your grandmothers forehead."

Sakura thought about what else she had learned while under Tsunade's tutelage.

"Your grandfather, Hashirama Senju, believed strongly in the Will of Fire. You base the fundamentals of medical law on that. Rule 1. A medic ninja will not stop trying to heal a member until that ninja's dying breath. Rule 2. A medic ninja shall never go to the front line. And Rule 3. A medic ninja should always be the last of their platoon to die. That's what you teach," Sakura quoted.

"That's a pretty well known fact kid. You'll need something better," Tsunade said, taking as tep in her direction.

"Three isn't good enough, then lets go with four. Rule 4. A medic ninja who has mastered the Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration, may break the first three rules."

Tsunade froze.

"And if four doesn't work, then five will give you a real kick. Rule 5. Because you are the only medic able to achieve number four, you are the only medic allowed to do battle. However, since I can do it too, number five pertains to me as well."

Tsunade pursed her lips. The girl had given some good information. Not everyone knew that she was a bad gambler. And she didn't teach anyone else the Reserve Seal. The kid knew about the extra laws, while she obviously had the seal on her large forehead. She had also laid a ninja out in one punch that was barely charged with chakra.

Tsunade gave a nod. The kid was legit.

"Alright brat, why did you time travel? And don't leave anything out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura told the Slug Sannin everything! It was okay to relay it all, since she about to change everything anyway.

Tsunade was shocked speechless. So many things had happened. And she had become Hokage?! What kind of future was it? They had actually made her the _leader_ of the village? Orochimaru turned out to be bad? The Uchiha clan was massacred?

She took a deep breath and let it all sink in. Then she turned to her, _apprentice_.

"Here's what going down brat. You're a war orphan that I came across during my travels from one destination to another. You were being attacked by Iwa ninja and I saw you defeat them. Your chakra control intrigued me, so I decided to teach you what I know and you learned everything within a couple months as you followed me around. This story will get you in without a problem because of my high standing in the village. I'll adopt you and you'll take the exam for Genin placement. Only the Hokage can know the real story. To everyone else, you're a prodigy that was trained by me personally. Got it? Don't embarrass the Senju name brat," Tsunade said in a strict voice.

Sakura gaped. Her shishou was officially the best person ever! Forget Power and Porn. She got the best Sannin as a teacher and she wouldn't switch, even if she was given the chance. One that taught her Principles, which _far _outweighed power and porn. One who cared _that_ much.

"Thank you shishou," she said with a bow.

"Good. Now, tell me everything about yourself. I'd like to get to know my new daughter."

Sakura smiled.

**A/N: End of the first chapter.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Meeting the Team

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

"Well who is this?"

Sakura could feel a tick develop.

"Such a cute little girl Tsunade!"

That motherfucking pervert just called her a 'little girl'!

Sakura glared at the Toad Sannin. What respect she had had for the man was gone now. With that last statement, he just dug himself a nice grave. One that was several feet deep.

"What possessed you to take in a kid?"

Tsunade scoffed at the super pervert, "You trained those three Ame brats. I came across a little jem who showed a lot of promise. Low and behold a couple months later and she's almost as good as me. Almost."

Sakura felt pride run through her at her shishou's praise.

"Are you sure about that Tsunade-hime?"

Sakura glared and flashed forward, landing a chakra infused punch to the mans face.

The look of shock that flitted across the damaged face before it was launched several meters was priceless. She smirked as the Sannin's body impacted the ground, creating a deep crater.

"Well it appears that she has Tsunade's temper and strength."

Sakura looked over at the last Sannin. Orochimaru never held a good position in her eyes. Yet, there he was. In this moment, he wasn't her enemy. He probably wasn't even evil at this time. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, because he had yet to do anything wrong. At least she thought he hadn't. Maybe she could prevent his defection.

The Snake Sannin was watching her with open interest. So, she did what came to mind, and smiled at him.

He looked a little confused, but didn't say anything else.

Jiraiya picked himself up out of his hole. "What the hell was that for brat?!"

Sakura took on an innocent look and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a '_cute little girl_' after all."

Tsunade and Orochimaru shared a laugh at their friends expense. Jiraiya immediately yelled at Orochimaru.

"What are you laughing at teme?!"

"An idiot."

Sakura was surprised at how much her team resembled Team Hiruzen. She was Tsunade, Naruto was Jiraiya and Sasuke was Orochimaru. They even took after their teachers in the summoning department.

Tsunade shook her head, "We have to return to the village you dolts. Don't make get involved!"

Both men immediately looked at her and stopped their arguing.

Tsunade set off, with Sakura following.

Jiraiya grumbled as he and Orochimaru did the same. "She and the mini are going to be the death of us."

"No. Just you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura beamed at the Hokage. She and her shishou had been in the office for a couple hours, talking to the man about where Sakura came from and what her plan was.

The Sandaime had always been a great man in her eyes, but he just proved to be the most amazing person she had ever met. He was understanding of her and let Tsunade adopt her without argument.

She was then given the Genin Exam, because luckily, the Academy just had it the previous day and team placement was in a week. She impressed them by flying through the written exam in a couple of minutes. Then, she took the physical exam, doing perfect there as well. Finally she performed the required Academy jutsu and was made a Genin.

"Hopefully this will push the other kunoichi to better themselves. Proving that a girl can be Rookie of the Year," Tsunade mumbled.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Sakura smiled.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled, "You're very welcome. Now, is there a team you think you'd do best in?"

"Minato Namikaze's team with Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake," was her immediate answer.

The man's eyebrows rose. "Very well then Sakura-san. If you need anything, tell us and we'll help you. Congratulations on becoming a Senju, I look forward to your rising through the ranks."

Tsunade and Sakura left the Hokage to his paperwork, but not before Sakura gave the man a grin and said, "Kage Bunshin would really help you you know?"

They were out the door and down the hall before the screaming started.

There was a loud crash and the women laughed. "Sarutobi-sensei never thought about that before?" Tsunade wheezed.

Sakura gave her shishou a look, "Naruto had to tell you to use that method. You were so embarrassed, you made _him_ create the clones and do the work, claiming that it was _training_ for when he became Hokage."

Tsunade stuck her tongue out, "Let's go Sakura!"

"Milady!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura felt nostalgic as she walked into the Academy the next Monday. She remembered running through the halls with Ino. Both of them screaming about winning the race that day. She remembered how she pined after Sasuke and got nowhere. How horrible she was to Naturo for so long and all he had ever been was nice.

She felt a stab of regret as she eyed the swing. The lone swing that Naruto had often occupied in their childhood because he had no one. No one to care for or believe in him. That was why he was such a prankster, because he wanted the attention. Because he was lonely.

She shook herself. Now was not the time to be all emotional. Not today of all days. She had to be calm and cool headed.

The classroom was abuzz with activity. There were mostly older students. She easily sidestepped a boy who was horsing around, causing him to fall to the ground. His friends laughed.

"You tripped me!" he shouted, pointing at her.

His loud mouth caught the attention of the class and they quieted to listen in.

Sakura regarded him with a disinterested gaze, "I actually moved out of your way. If you were a _real_ ninja, you would've been able to catch yourself."

The class laughed at the boys misfortune. He glared and lunged. She moved away from him easily. Ducking under a poorly thrown punch and smirking when it hit the wall behind her. He cursed and cradled his damaged hand.

Sakura ignored him and spotted the head of silver hair in the crowd. She plopped down next to young Kakashi, not even giving him a look.

The room went back to its previous energetic atmosphere. Sakura was vaguely aware that Kakashi was looking at her. But she decided not to pay attention to him.

The Chunin sensei entered the room, and congratulated everyone for passing.

"Sensei! Why is Pinky here?! She didn't take the exam! I've never seen her before!" the boy that tried to fight Sakura yelled.

"Sakura just came to Konoha and the Hokage gave her the exam which she passed perfectly, making her Rookie of the Year," the man replied.

Sakura sighed when nearly everyone yelled, "What?!"

"How old is she anyway?!"

The Chunin looked to Sakura and she sighed once more, "I'm nine sir."

The surrounding Genin mumbled unhappily. There were a couple of nine year olds in a class full of thirteen year olds who had risen through the Academy because of their talent. Now here was another who was new to the village and managed Rookie of the Year. It wasn't fair!

Then there was the Hatake who was already a Chunin, but needed to be on a team, sitting amongst them.

The Chunin sensei ignored the whining students and began listing off teams.

"Team Seven: Obito Uchiha, Sakura Senju and Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi's head snapped in her direction at the mention of her last name. It wasn't uncommon that he as a Chunin would know about Tsunade and her clan.

The rest of the teams were announced and Sakura sighed. She ended up on team seven again. She hoped the 'curse' didn't follow. Every team seven in the history of Konoha always had someone that went evil. _Always_!

After an uneventful lunch, where Sakura and Kakashi had stayed in the classroom and sat in silence, the sensei's showed up. Sakura was annoyed when Obito wasn't there yet. Where the hell was he?

"Team Seven?"

Kakashi and Sakura looked up. Sakura had to admit, the Yondaime was hot! She had to catch herself though. Perving on Naruto's dad was gross! No matter how lickable he looked!

She gave herself a mental shake. _What about Kakashi?_

Minato looked at the two students and frowned. "Do you know where your teammate is?"

They shook their heads and he sighed. That wasn't good.

"I'm sorry! I was helping an old lady carry her groceries home!"

They all looked to the doorway to see Obito Uchiha huffing and puffing.

Sakura's eyebrows skyrocketed. That was definitely a Kakashi-sensei excuse. Which meant that Kakashi had gotten all of his excuses from Obito. Cute.

Minato smiled, "Try not to make a habit of it."

Obito gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

"Lets go to the roof," Minato said as he walked out the door.

Sakura and Kakashi disappeared in puffs of smoke, appearing on top of the roof. Both looked at each other in shock. Minato and Obito joined them a moment later. But they were still staring at each other.

Minato cleared his throat. "Let's get to know each other a little. I'll go first. I am Minato Namikaze, age Twenty-one. I like to read my sensei's novels and eat my girlfriends cooking. I hate dishonor and traitors. My dream is to become Hokage and it might just come true because I'm in the candidacy for the seat. My hobby is reading."

Sakura gaped, "You _like _Pervy Sage's novels?!"

Minto's eyes bugged. One, she had called one of the Sannin Pervy Sage, and two, she thought that he liked _those_ books! "NO! Not those ones! He wrote a great tale about a ninja and I love it!"

Sakura nodded slowly, with a skeptical look.

Minato sighed in relief as his brief embarrassment passed. He looked over to his Uchiha student, "Goggles, you first."

"I'm Obito Uchiha, age nine! I like dango and helping my neighbors! I hate those who disrespect the elderly. My hobby is walking around looking for people to help and my dream is to be the Hokage!"

Sakura nearly fell over at his exuberance. He was just like Naruto. They were so alike, it was scary. Terrifying really, and she nearly teared up at the reminder of her friend. Her great friend.

Minato looked to Kakashi, who he already knew but decided to pick on him anyway, "Moptop, your turn."

The little Chunin glared, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, age nine. I have likes, dislikes and hobbies."

Sakura frowned. He didn't change much from his childhood apparently. He still didn't give information away. How did he get away with it too?

"Bubblegum."

Sakura fixed the Namikaze with a furious glare. She also _hated_ being called 'bubblegum'! Did no one have an imagination?!

"I'm Sakura Senju, age nine. I love training with shishou and Anmitsu. I hate whiners, quitters, traitors, liars, fakers and most recently, blondes," she said, giving him a glare.

Minato wilted under the fire in those emerald eyes.

"My hobby is memorizing anything that seems impossible to most others. My dream is to surpass shishou and be the best medical ninja in the world," she finished with a nod. Internally, she added her plan onto her goals.

Minato looked his team over and nodded. He already knew about Kakashi, so, putting all that together, he liked them. Now all they had to do was pass the test.

"Okay. Now that we know each other, we're going to Training Ground Seven to take a survival test. Let's go!"

Sakura and Kakashi were off after him the moment he Hiraishined away. Obito followed as fast as he could.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and couldn't help but feel that he was trying to race her. The training ground was in view and Sakura could see the golden head of their sensei. She Shunshined, appearing in front of the man the same time as Kakashi did.

They looked at each other and Sakura could see the competitive glint in those dark eyes. Those eyes that she loved so much.

Obito showed up, huffing and puffing again. "You two are fast!"

Minato looked between Kakashi and Sakura. He had a feeling that this group of kids, were going to be a hand full.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Please let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Bell Test, Again

**A/N: Hello people!**

***NOTE*****I would like to clarify something. Sakura was a **_**Jonin**_ **when she used her time travel jutsu. Somehow, during her execution of the jutsu, she physically regressed to her nine year old self. Even though she is the size of a nine year old, she **_**still**_ **has the power of a Jonin. She has all of her power and memories and she **_**will**_ **be using them to change the past and rewrite the future. She has the mind and power of a seventeen year old Jonin, she will also have some X-rated thoughts.**

**I received a dumbass review about it being too 'Sueish'. Hello! If she's going to be on par with Kakashi and rise through the ranks, she can't dumb her skills down! Especially since back in Kakashi's childhood, people graduated earlier than 13. Minato at 10. Obito and Rin at 9. Kakashi at 5. **

**BTW, this is a** _**fanfiction**_ **where I can do whatever the fuck I want! So things may be out of order of different than they are in the manga, and that's because it's a **_**fanfiction**_**! I'm doing it my way! So fuck off!**

**BTW, I don't have to be nice to those who flame me. If you don't like how I deal with the situation, screw you!*NOTE***

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy! **

"Okay then. I want you to get these bells from me. The one without a bell goes back to the Academy."

Sakura looked at Minato with a blank expression. She couldn't help but wonder how far back the Bell Test went. She knew Shishou had done it, so, did the Sandaime have to do it as well? Was this a recurring test for every Team Seven in the history of Konoha? Who originally thought of such a test? And why use bells of all thing?

"Sensei, I already know the goal of this exercise," Sakura told him.

Minato was shocked, "H-how?'

"Shishou told me!" Sakura smiled.

Minato nodded slightly, "_Who_ is your Shishou?"

"Tsunade-sama."

Her teammates all gaped and she shrugged, "What, she adopted me because I showed a lot of skill. I'm Sakura Senju, remember?"

Minato felt like a fool for forgetting. Indeed, if she was a Senju, she must've been taught by Tsunade-sama. That was why she about the test. Only an hour in, and she already had one up on her teammates.

"I really don't think it'll work either. None of us know each other. Obito was the only one to go to the Academy and graduated from it this year. Kakashi is already a Chunin and I'm an orphan of war. We know nothing about each others skills to be able to successfully complete this test and work as a cohesive unit," Sakura explained with a shake of her head.

Kakashi was confused. What was the test about? And how come they wouldn't pass? They just had to get bells. Right? He looked at the bells. Two bells for three people. One person going back to the Academy. Which then left only a three man squad.

Kakashi's eyes widened. With only two bells, they were supposed to fight to get them. Completely thinking about themselves and forgetting the others. It was a test for teamwork, but was designed to break up the team, and see if they could put aside their differences in order to attain a certain goal. The goal being, getting the bells, together.

"I get it," he stated in an even tone.

Obito was at a complete loss, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sakura looked at the boy who reminded her so much of Naruto. "Obito, have you ever heard of a three man squad in the history of Konoha?"

He shook his head. "No, there is always three Genin and a Jonin. But he said that one of us were going back to the Academy."

"Two bells, three people, one going back. Would you want to be the one to go back?"

"No!"

"So then, you would fight with everything you have, just to get a bell, correct?"

He nodded.

"That's how everyone would go about it," Sakura informed the Uchiha. "They'd be so focused on getting a bell that they'd attack head on, with no strategy whatsoever. They'd attempt to defeat a Jonin. One Genin against a _Jonin_, isn't going to cut it. Now, _three_ Genin against a Jonin, have a better chance of winning."

Obito looked at the bells. He really wanted to get one. So that he didn't have to go back to the Academy. But he didn't think he could defeat a Jonin. Especially Konoha's Kiiroi Senko. If he had help from the other two, he could probably get a bell.

With help from the other two, he could get a bell.

His eyes lit up. "We have to use teamwork!"

Sakura smiled and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sakura gave the silver haired boy a look, "Hey, at least he got it. He didn't graduate at the age of five and wasn't labeled a prodigy. People expect greatness from you constantly, but they just expect him to be what he is. A Genin."

Kakashi seemed taken aback. The fact that a pink haired midget Genin with a huge forehead had just spoken to him like that, was a shocker! She had done it with a strict tone. An unimpressed tone. She knew that he was a Chunin and didn't really care. She talked down to him, like she didn't care that he was of a higher station than her! She told him off!

Minato looked at the kids and sighed, "Well, now that you know what the test is for, the threat is pretty much gone. But, let's see how you do anyway. You have an hour. You most likely won't be sent back, but you will have to prove that you're worthy in order to avoid such a fate. Only nine Genin will actually pass out of those who graduated."

He was gone then, and Sakura looked at the boys. "How are we getting the bells? In order for us, being Obito and I, not to go back to the Academy, we just have to use good teamwork and pass. But we don't know anything about each other in order to come up with a good strategy."

"I'm good at everything."

This statement came from Kakashi. And Sakura frowned at the tone of voice he had used. Good at everything…...except humility it seemed.

"I can do many of my clans Katon jutsu, and can perform them really fast. I can hide weapons inside my jutsu as well. My Taijutsu is pretty good. I kinda suck at Genjutsu," Obito laughed, giving them a nervous grin.

Sakura nodded, "I'm a Medical Ninja. According to medical law, medics aren't supposed to do battle, but I'm level with Tsunade-sama in Medical Jutsu, so I can."

Kakashi scoffed.

She turned and gave him a frown, "I'm as good as her in the Medical field. I didn't say in _everything_. She's still better than me by a long shot in everything else, _Hatake_."

Kakashi's eyes bulged. She was using _that _tone again! Reprimanding him. Him! He couldn't believe that a mere slip of a girl would speak to him like that!

"Now then, I fight like Tsunade-sama. I'm a Genjutsu specialist. I know Fuuinjutsu and Summoning Jutsu. I also know a couple of Doton Jutsu, for just-in-case moments," Sakura said with a smile.

"Now, we can't let him use those kunai. He can't Hiraishin if there isn't a kunai with a seal. If we can get them all to a separate location that he can't reach, then we'd have a better shot at getting the bells. I can do minor puppetry. I can pretty much make barely recognizable chakra strings and control them. With that, I can collect the kunai before they scatter and hide them underground or something equally effective," she told them.

Obito was smiling brightly. "I like that idea! We have no chance if he can Hiraishin the whole time. His ability would drop and we'd have better odds at defeating him if he can't move so fast."

Sakura nodded, "Take into account though, the Kiiroi Senko is naturally fast and with the Hiraishin his speed in unparalleled. Even without Hiraishin, we can't underestimate him. I mean, he's being considered for the seat of Hokage! Which means he's much better than we think. Surprise is a ninja's best weapon. I am an embodiment of the word. Don't let me hit you, not once. People see me and see a small, pink haired little girl with a large forehead. They don't see a threat, which makes them underestimate me. One look at me and you think, 'little girl pretending to be a ninja'."

She rolled her eyes as she continued, staring at Obito. "If I stood next to you Obito, and we were to face and large Iwa ninja, his reaction isn't going to be, 'It's the girl I have to watch out for'. He'll naturally assume that _you_ are better and will dismiss me, thinking that I'm not a possible threat to him. Yet, _you _distract him enough and _I_ end up landing a punch that buries him several feet under. **Never** underestimate your opponent, no matter their size, shape, age or even rank. It can lead to your downfall, and you'll be severely shamed."

The two boys looked at her in shock. While Obito was busy trying to remember everything she had said, Kakashi was having a hard time believing that she as good as she said she was. So she was the newest Senju and had come into Konoha and became Rookie of the Year without the bat of an eyelash. It wasn't a big deal. She probably took years to do just that!

"Tsunade-sama found me three months ago, after I defeated an A rank shinobi of Iwa. I defeated him with intelligence. This forehead of mine, hides a very large and capable brain. He was a fool. Tsunade-sama saw my perfect chakra control as a gift and immediately began teaching me medical jutsu, and her special Taijutsu style. I am not to be taken lightly."

Well shit! If what she said was true, then she was a prodigy like himself. Only three months to master something that normally took years to accomplish?! There was no way he could let someone who only had a few months of experience beat him! She was a Green Genin, and he was a seasoned Chunin. He had a reputation to uphold.

Sakura felt a bit bad about lying. It had actually taken her three years to accomplish her level of skill. Even that, was considered advanced for a shinobi. However, she had met Tsunade-sama three months ago, so it all fit in with the plan. After a small pep talk, she smiled, focusing on the mission at hand.

"Let's get planning!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato dodged another assault of weapons. Seriously, who knew that the Genin was that good with weaponry? He had expected the Uchiha to start flinging Katon jutsu on the dot, but he had yet to do so. Kakashi had actually been using jutsu. Sakura was hanging back, for some reason.

He was trying to figure out what their strategy was. When he had thrown his kunai in the air, like he normally did in a battle, something had grabbed a hold of them all and they disappeared. The grin on Sakura's face told him that she was behind it, but he wasn't foolish enough to try and find out where they were. What if he Hiraishined into a trap set to go off at the presence of someone? He wasn't taking the chance. So he let them go about their plan. A plan that he still hadn't figured out yet.

Kakashi was throwing jutsu at him while Obito was using his obvious skill with shuriken to corner him. Sakura was still hanging back though. Maybe she was waiting for them to get hurt? Was she not good at fighting? Being a student of Tsunade-sama, meant that she was a medical ninja, so maybe she was waiting for one to get hurt so she could patch them up and send them back in?

His eyes widened when Obito finally decided to use a jutsu and mixed his shuriken in with it. As he moved to dodge, the ground became soft and he started to sink, putting him in danger of the flaming weapons. With quick use of his own Doton jutsu, he freed himself from the trap.

Something happened between his freeing himself and when he opened his eyes.

Briefly, he could feel a pain in his head and wondered what hit him. He had just been dodging an attack right? So why was he lying on the ground with three Genin above him?

Kakashi and Obito were in awed silence. Sakura had burst into the fight with a ridiculous amount of speed when Minato have freed himself from Kakashi's jutsu, and had punched the Jonin in the face! Said punch, sent him flying backward, through many trees and finally, into a Minato shaped crater. It took ten minutes of Sakura healing the man before he had finally regained consciousness.

Both looked at their hands, to see the silvery bells. Sakura said that since they did most of the work, they deserved to get them. And now, she was bringing their sensei back to the land of the living. One punch, took out a Jonin in line for the Hokage seat.

Both boys cringed. Best not to piss her off. The things she could do with that strength! Ungodly, horrible things.

Though Kakashi no longer underestimated her, and knew not to treat her lightly, she still had yet to prove herself in his eyes. Once she proved loyalty to Konoha, then he'd accept her fully.

Obito was more worried about his behavior. He was hoping that she wasn't the aggressive type. If he continued to be late and it eventually made her angry, he didn't want those fists of fury to be angled in his direction! Not after what they had done to sensei!

Minato looked at each of his students and asked, "What happened?"

The boys stiffened and Sakura smiled. "You hit your head on a few trees sensei," she explained softly.

From the boys reactions, he could tell that that was not the case. "You did something."

Sakura kept on smiling. "Think of who my shishou is."

He knew. She was medic trained by Tsunade of the Sannin. A woman known to be the best medical ninja in the world. Worst gambler in the world. And quite possibly, the strongest person as well. He froze. Strongest person.

He gaped at the pink haired girl before him. "_You_ hit me and I went down?"

The boys were nodding vehemently while Sakura shrugged. "Something like that."

He sat up, holding his head, trying to quell the dizziness. "Well then, I can definitely say, you're our trump card. No one would ever suspect to have to watch out for _you_ in battle."

Sakura smirked, "That's what I told _them_."

Minato sighed, "You passed. We'll have our first mission tomorrow. Meet in the Mission Assignment Room, oh eight hundred. Can I have my kunai back please?"

Sakura smiled and pulled out a kunai, she threw it behind her, and his eyes paled when it landed on a spot on the ground, making it explode. His kunai flying everywhere. She had rigged it with a trap!

No wonder the boys kept him away from her.

"Thank you. I'll see you three tomorrow. I have a meeting to get to. Make sure you're prepared and congratulations. Oh, don't be late."

The two Genin and Chunin were left on their own. Kakashi turned to leave, and Obito asked Sakura if she wanted to train. She nodded and extended an offer to Kakashi, but he just scoffed and walked away.

She frowned. He was more of an ass in his childhood than when he was an adult! How was such a thing possible?

"It's okay Obito. We don't need him to bring us down. If he's _too scared_ of me, I won't blame him."

Kakashi froze mid step and she smirked. **Hook.**

"I mean, I can demolish a mountain with one punch, whereas he can only fling around some jutsu. I'm _obviously_ a large threat to him."

Kakashi's body began shaking. **Line.**

"Well, let's get going. I don't want to hurt his pride too much. He might feel bad that a newbie like me is _better_ than him, so we can find another place to spar."

Kakashi spun around and said in a tight voice, "I'd love to train with you Senju."

And **SINKER!**

Sakura gave him a smile, "I'm so glad you changed your mind!"

_I can't wait to pound you into the ground you asshole!_

_**Yeah! Fuck that sexy ass up!**_

_He's not sexy yet! He's just an ass right now! We have to change that!_

Both Sakura and her other half, Rakusa, were in agreement. It was time to humble the genius prodigy, Hatake Kakashi.

**A/N: Another one bites the dust!**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
